


let's play a game

by lecygne



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecygne/pseuds/lecygne
Summary: “Let’s play a game,” Nursey starts one afternoon. They’re laying on Nursey’s bed, Dex curled up on Nursey’s chest as he trails fingers lightly up and down Dex’s arm.“Like Uno?”“No, you loser,” Nursey leans his head down, buries his nose into Dex’s hair and nuzzles. “I’m going to write something on you, and you have to guess what.”





	let's play a game

Nursey and Dex are huge cuddlers. They spend hours laying curled up in each other’s arms whenever they can, awkwardly bumping and elbowing each other wherever they are nestling. Most days, they simply lay together in a half-doze and rub patterns on each others skin, but sometimes they curl up together on beds doing homework, or squish together on tiny love seats to play Mario Kart.

“Let’s play a game,” Nursey starts one afternoon. They’re laying on Nursey’s bed, Dex curled up on Nursey’s chest as he trails fingers lightly up and down Dex’s arm.

“Like Uno?”

“No, you loser,” Nursey leans his head down, buries his nose into Dex’s hair and nuzzles. “I’m going to write something on you, and you have to guess what.”

“Just so we’re clear, this game doesn’t require me getting up, right?” Dex hums into his chest, one arm snaking around Nursey’s waist and squeezing.

“You can stay right where you are.”

“Alright, bring it on. I’m great at spelling.”

Nursey rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Dex’s hair. He rolls the sleeve of Dex’s flannel up, exposing his pale, freckled skin and begins tracing the tip of his index finger across Dex’s forearm.

“Hey wait, you said nothing about cursive.”

“Sucks to suck, Poindexter.”

He punctuates the word with a dot, then drums his fingers along Dex’s wrist gently who wrinkles his nose in response.

“Again," Dex insists, "You’re distracting me.”

Nursey smirks and obliges, drawing out his letters firm and slow. Dex turns to look up at him, scrunching his up in concentration and Nursey finds it hopelessly adorable.

“Haus.”

“You were watching, that’s cheating.”

Dex sticks his tongue out and Nursey can’t resist capturing his mouth in an quick kiss.

“Okay, do another one. No peeking, I promise.” Dex keeps his eyes on Nursey’s face and it’s quite distracting. He presses the pad of his finger into Dex’s arm again, drawing long, graceful lines.

“Faber.” Dex smirks and waggles his eyebrows.

“Alright alright, don’t let it go to your ears.”

“How dare-” Nursey reaches up to tug playfully on one of Dex’s lobes, drops a kiss to his nose. It works, placating Dex who nuzzles back into his chest. Nursey draws another word across Dex’s arm, longer, in a looping, invisible script. Dex’s face is doing the scrunchy-cute-thing again, but Nursey focuses, dotting and swiping in finality.

“Wait, did you just write Poindexter?”

“Wow, you’re scary good at this.”

“I thought you were a poet?”

“I can’t get you out of my mind, ginger snap.”

“Oh my god.”

There’s a small tussle, they push and shove each other playfully, limbs knocking together on the twin sized bed. Nursey emerges victorious, pinning Dex by the waist and pushing his shirt up to pepper kisses across his freckled abs.

“One more?”

“Okay. Be original this time.”

Nursey blows a raspberry into Dex’s skin, “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Nursey settles between the v of Dex’s legs, draws his last word into his stomach, delighting in the smooth warmth of Dex’s abs. He punctuates it with a kiss, right above Dex’s bellybutton.

“You’re such a sap.”

Nursey looks up, Dex’s face is red but he’s grinning brightly. Nursey hauls himself up, laying his weight on him and kisses Dex breathless. They pull away with ragged breaths and twin smiles, Dex places a hand on Nursey’s cheek and rubbing his thumb errantly across his bottom lip.

“So?” Nursey presses a kiss to the pad of Dex’s thumb. “What’s your best guess?”

Dex smiles warmly, pulls Nursey down and tucks him into the crook of Dex’s neck.

“Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://pwney.tumblr.com/).


End file.
